Hatsukoi Academy
by Riri-kun
Summary: Welcome to an academy where you will get more than what you enrolled for. Please enjoy your year here. Mental Note: Nade and Nagi are not related.
1. Chapter 1

**Nyaa ~ I really wanted to post this. I just couldn't stand it! I'm guess Imma post at any random time. My shcedule has no set time. I'm sowwie!**

**I do not own anything!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Love you... not ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

First Love Academy. It would strike you as a strange name for an elite academy but it does more than you would think. Not only does it give your children great knowledge it gives them a great love.

At this academy they will experience heartbreak, secretcy, and competetion. They will all have to experience the world and how it works inside out. And that's why I'm here. Not only am I the principal I'm also a friend. A girl that has been through almost everything. I want these children to acknowledge that they cannot get everything they want even if they are rich.

These girls and boys will over come everything if they have a strong will and won't break easily. So please, enroll your children at First Love Academy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Hatsukoi?! _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four girls walk through First Love Academy's gates. Everyone starred at them. Not only were they new they were also like goddesses that was about to give a blessing to the academy. They all watched as the girls entered the school and headed towards the principal's office.

They walked in and sat in front of the principal. They waited for her to finish talking to a blue-haired guy. Utau felt a small blush pulling at her cheeks. This guy was just handsome. Absolutely model matrial.

"Ikuto, what do you need now? Don't you see I have new students here?" Amu asked with annoyance clearly in her tone. "Why can't I just visit you? I also wanted to see the new meat," Ikuto said. The principal, Amu, sighed. She turned to the new girls and smiled. "Are you four Rima Mashiro, Utau Hoshina, Yaya Yuiki, and Nadeshiko Fugi?"

They all nodded. She looked them up and down and smiled widely. "I know the perfect one for you guys!" she suddenly exclaimed and grabbed the microphone from Ikuto's hands. He sighed. This always happened so he was pretty much used to this already. He examined the girls and though,' Shorty,blondie,hyper, purple.'

He looked at Utau and she felt his eyes. She blushed slighty, hoping no one saw her blush but much to her disappointment Rima and Ikuto saw her. Ikuto smirked and thought,' Boring girl.'

Rima got interested and would talk to her later. I mean who was good enough to get the devil's attention? Rima kept that thought in mind and listened to the principal. She looked her over and realized that the principal was so young looking. Even though she was a principal, she looked just like a high-schooler. Not aging at all.

"Kukai Souma, Nagihiko Fugisaki, Kairi Sanjo, and Tadase Hotori. Please come to my office. I have some goodies for you," Amu said with a childish voice. The girls heard hooting and squealing behind the door. Then the door bursted open and showed four boys. "Where? Where?" the boy with redish orange hair said.

Amu tossed him a piece of candy and he ate it happily. She cleared her throut and said," Nagi, you will have Rima as your roommate. I wish you good luck. Rima please follow him to your new dorm."Rima nodded and followed Nagi out the door.

"Tadase, you will take care of Nadeshiko. Please show her to your new dorm," Amu said. Tadase nodded and showed Nadeshiko the way to their new dorm.

"Kairi, you will take care of this energetic child. Please be patient for her. But do not put everything she does away. She will need a good talking to if needed, ok?" Amu said seriously. Kairi nodded and took Yaya to their dorm.

"Kukai. You will have her as your roommate. Please be careful," Amu said. He ate the rest of the candy away and nodded with determination in his eyes. "I will!" he shouted and turned to Utau,"Wanna race to the dorm? First one to reach it wins a free bowl of ramen."

He then ran out the door. "Hey! No fair!" Utau said, chasing after him.

Amu chuckled at the young ones. " Their love is only just begining," Amu said with a dreamy smile. Ikuto chuckled at his wife's games. "What makes you sure that the pairings are correct this time?" he asked. "By looking into their eyes. It hides a hidden message that the owner cannot see until later," she said and walked over to her husband. She planted a kiss on him and said," You are going to be the rival of Kukai."

"What a great idea. I was just thinking that. What about the others?" Ikuto said. "Saaya, Akira, and Alex," Amu said with a devilish smile on her face. It was obvious to Ikuto that she was planning something evil. And if anyone wanted to stay alive they would try their best to stay away from Amu's plans of _romance_.

Ikuto spoke into the mic and said," Hello there. A certain warning: Amu is planning something. Please be careful." He turned off the mic and went to where Amu was heading. Which was the mall to buy some new shoes. Ikuto chuckled and thought,' _She's just like always. Childish and sweet.'_

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Do I love you? ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**I think I'm gonna like writing this story! It was so much fun writing it! I was thinking of putting Amu as a student but... naw! Let's try something new! I never saw a story where Amu was something else than a student or maid or whatever. So yay!**

**I hope you will enjoy this story! Yay! I'm too energetic right now!**

**R&R or not. I really don't care. I just want to share ma story.**

**Nyaa~~~ Type to ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Too much fun! Yay! I feel like Marshmellow!**

*****_**Calm down girl**_*** Nyaa~ I hope you like my stories...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. None at all! Except OCs**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Bored**

With Rima and Nagi:

"How do you like this school so far?" Nagihiko asked Rima. She just gave a 'hrmp' and looked at something else. Nagi still showed a bright smile. 'Now I know why Amu-chan said good luck,' thought Nagi. Nagi once again tried to make conversation with the little chibi. Rima turned to him and said," Why are you so persistent to talking wiith me?" He replied," I want to be friends with you."

Rima was taken aback from his reply. No boy has ever wanted to be friends with her. They always had ulterior motives. Rima smiled sweetly to Nagihiko and started talking to him. But only a little bit.

With Tadase and Nadeshiko:

"Do you like the school so far, Fugi-san?" Tadase asked. "I like it. It is a bit loud but it is cheery. And please call me Nadeshiko," she said. 'I like her. She is really calm and seems nice,' Tadase thought, smiling. Nadeshiko returned the smile and they continued walking to their new dorm.

With Utau and Kukai:

"Hey! Wait up!" Utau said. "Nope!" Kukai said and continued running. "Argh!" Utau screamed and ran after him. They eventually reached the dorm. But only when they stopped in front of it, Utau wacked Kukai on his head hard. "OW! OW! OW!" Kukai said. "That's what you get for cheating," Utau said, still wacking him.

"Alright! Alright! I'll buy you ramen so please stop hitting me!" Kukai said. Utau stopped and said," You'll buy me ramen?" "Yes!" Kukai said. "Alright. Invite your friends and I'll invite mine. I want to get to know them better," Utau said, taking out her phone. "Okay," Kukai said, taking out his phone.

With Yaya and Kairi:

Kairi was so exhausted and all he did was walking. This girl was just tiring him out. Kairi sighed and continued walking with her. He felt a vibration in his pocket and took out his phone.

**Kukai: Dude. Hurry up. The group's gonna get some ramen.**

**Kairi: I'm coming. I'm coming.**

He put away his phone and noticed Yaya was texting to somebody. 'I'm really gonna need help with dealing with this girl,' Kairi said. He was suddenly pulled out of the school at an abnormal speed. He looked around and noticed it was Yaya. They arrived at the front of the school in 3 seconds.

There they saw Utau, Kukai, Rima, Naghiko, Tadase, and Nadeshiko. "Hi there," Nadeshiko said. "H-hello," Kairi said, having a headache from all the running. "C'mon Yaya," Rima said and started walking away with Utau. "Hey wait!" Kukai said and started running after them. The group slowly reached the ramne shop since they were deep in a conversation.

Utau looked around and connected eyes with Ikuto. Utau blushed slightly and looked at the menu above her head. But she just couldn't help but to let her eyes wander on top of Ikuto sometimes. Rima saw her glances and got suspious. She looked over at what Utau was looking at and saw the blue-haired guy. 'Ikuto, right? What's he doing here?' Rima thought.

"So how does everyone like the school so far?" Nagihiko asked to break the silence. The girls just said an "OK' or "It's fine." Rima looked over at Ikuto and saw that the principal was with him. She looked so giddy and energetic. Rima looked over to Utau and saw a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

'Oh so she likes him,'Rima thought. She would be sure to use this knowledge to her advantage. Rima had on a creepy smile with her knowing. Everyone was creeped out at the face and thought to themselves,' Better stay away.' Rima put on a smile and continued on like nothing happened. 'Devil!' thought the boys except Nagihiko. He just smiled and started another conversation.

Rima cut into his talking and asked," Why does the principal look so young?" The boys looked at her but then realized that the girls were new and didn't know yet. "She is young. She built this school when she was 9. She has been the principal ever since but she sometimes got replacements so that she can hang out with her friends. Ikuto helped her in the building of this school since their family is rich," Kairi said.

"Yep. Right now she's 20. That's why she looks so young," Nagihiko said. The girls stared wide eyed at them. "Wow. She's impressive," Utau said, admiring her. "Hey there Amu!" the owner said. "HI!" Amu yelled back. The group of friends looked over at the door and saw the principal waving wildly. They looked around the shop and saw that everyone in there was full of smiles. Amu noticed the students and ran over to them.

She put her arms on top of the boys' shoulders and hugged them tightly. The boys laughed along with Amu. The girls felt a bit of jealousy but pushed it away. "How do you like 'em?" Amu asked. "I like them," Tadase said and everyone nodded with him. "Yay!" Amu cheered and pulled Ikuto to the table.

They all ordered a bowl of ramen and continued talking about things. "So do you like the school?" Amu said. "Yep," the girls said in unison. Amu smiled sweetly, like a mother. The girls relaxed because of her calming atmosphere. They continued eating and talking. Ikuto noticed Utau's glances and chuckled inwardly. Amu observed everyone else and nodded approvingly at the chemistry they had. '_I was right. My pairings are on track this time too. Look,'_ Amu whispered to Ikuto.

'You're right,'Ikuto whispered back and continued talking with the girls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the School ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (its still the same day)

All the students crowded into the stage hall where the school performs plays, movies, etc...

"Hello students. Today we are gathered because we have new students! Please introduce yourselves,"Amu said and stepped down the podium. The girls stepped onto it and said their names. "Please take care of us!" they said, acting giddy. They fooled the school but didn't fool the principal and their roommates. 'Classic. That was how I was once too,'Amu thought, grinning widely.

The students went back to their own things and the people on stage went back to their rooms/dorms.

Utau's and Kukai's dorm:

Utau was listening to music on her bed and Kukai was playing hack sack. There was a knock on the door and Utau went to the door and saw...

**I have to stop here. Before I type out the whole story in here.**

**I'm gonna post another chapter today I think.**

**baibai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter as promised. :P I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bored ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Ikuto pov:_

Sigh... I don't ever know how I got here anymore. Oh yea, Amu forced me to go.

_**Flashback:**_

_**"Hey Ikuto. Go to Utau's dorm and talk a bit with her. Just don't mention that you're married,"Amu said. "Why would I just go there randomly? I need an excuse,"Ikuto said. "Tell her that I forced you to talk with them. You know, to learn more," Amu said, combing her hair.(youd be surprised what is in the school)**_

_**"Now go!" Amu said, pushing him out of the room. He sighed and walked to their dorm.**_

_**Back to the Present:**_

Ikuto knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. When he saw the door open, he looked down and saw that Utau (or blondie as he likes to call her). He noticed a small blush on her face. It would be unnoticed by most people but when you have strong senses you can notice these kinds of things.

"Who is it?" Kukai yelled from inside. "It's Ikuto," Utau shouted back. She looked back at him and said," Come in." Ikuto put on a small smile and said,"Thank you." He walked in and sat down at Utau's bed. "Hey Ikuto. Why are you here?" Kukai asked.

"Amu,"Ikuto said. Utau was confused but Kukai seemed to understand. "What does that mean?" Utau asked. "Amu is worse than the devil when someone interferes with her plans. And if you don't listen to her when her plan is commencing you are in for a world of extreme hurt," Kukai said, shaking a little at the memories.

"Yep. And I should know. I didn't listen to her many times during childhood. So now I must be a good boy and hope she won't hust me,"Ikuto said. She stared wide-eyed at them and giggled. Then full out laughed. Ikuto and Kukai showed a little pout but then laughed along with Utau. She wiped a tear from her eyes and sat down next to Ikuto.

"So what do we do now?" Kukai asked. "Amu said that if I don't learn something new. Then I'm in trouble. So tell me a bit about yourself Utau," Ikuto said. Utau thought about it and said," I like to sing. I love eating ramen. And I model sometimes." "Cool," Ikuto said and pulled out his phone.

"You can sing? Can you please sing for us?" Kukai asked. "Um... Maybe another time," Utau said. "Alright fine," Ikuto said putting away his phone. Utau got curious and asked who he was talking to. "Hmm? Oh. Me and some frineds are gonna catch up tonight. It's been awhile since we all met up," Ikuto said.

"Oh..." Utau said. "Well bye. We're gonna meet soon," Ikuto waved and walked out the door. "Hey wanna see who his old school buddies are?" Utau asked Kukai. "Why would I? I'm not interested in his life. Why do you wanna go? Did you already fall in love with him?" Kukai asked. "N-no! I'm n-n-not into him. B-besides he must have a g-girlfriend already," Utau stuttered.

"That's what your mouth says but your reaction says more," Kukai said then left to the bathroom. Utau pouted and changed her clothes. She had to hurry if she wanted to see Ikuto's friends.

**I basically ran out of ideas. hee-hee**

**Please R&R**


End file.
